


Reddie Drabbles

by brownstones



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, no pennywise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownstones/pseuds/brownstones
Summary: Collection of one-shots about the love between Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy morning at Eddie’s.

“Rich?”

Richie grumbled and turned around on the bed to face Eddie. He slowly opened his eyes to find Eddie staring at him with a sleepy expression and a small smile. Slowly reaching his hand out from under the covers, Richie brushed a stray curl out of Eddie’s face. 

“Good morning, baby,” Richie whispered. Eddie sighed in response and replied with a soft “morning”. 

Richie grabbed one of Eddie’s hands and interlaced their fingers together, pulling them up to his lips. He kissed his knuckles gently and then brought their hands down to rest in between their bodies. Eddie started to move his head closer to Richie’s on the pillow and Richie followed suit. They met in the middle for a slow, languid kiss with Eddie’s bottom lip slotted between both of Richie’s. 

When Richie ran his tongue along Eddie’s bottom lip, Eddie opened up and allowed the kiss to deepen, their tongues moving slowly together. As things started to heat up, Richie put both of his hands on his boyfriend’s waist and shifted him so he was sitting on top of Richie. They broke apart for a few seconds to catch their breaths, then dived back in. Eddie had his hands in Richie’s hair, pulling the curls from time to time, while Richie ran his hands up and down Eddie’s sides.

Eddie reluctantly pulled back from the kiss. “Mmmmm, I wish we could do this all morning, but my mom’s going to be up soon. You have to get out of here.”

“Aww, but Mrs. K loves me. Didn’t you hear us last night? She was getting pretty loud,” Richie teased.

“Ugh, beep beep, Rich. You’re so fucking disgusting.”

Eddie rolled off of Richie and onto the bed. Richie reached out to pull Eddie towards him again, but Eddie batted his hands away. “Seriously, babe, you need to go. If my mom catches you here, I’m going to be grounded and I won’t get to see you or all the other losers for weeks.”

Richie sighed and finally got up out of the bed. “Okay, okay, I’m going.”

Richie rounded the bed to get his shoes and jacket that were on the other side. As he was putting them on, he heard Mrs. Kaspbrak call out to her son. Eddie got up frantically from the bed and rushed Richie over to the window.

“I’ll see you at the quarry later?” Richie asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be there,” Eddie replied. He gave Richie a quick peck on the lips and watched him as he climbed out the window and headed back to his own house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally dipping my toe into writing about these two idiots (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gets frustrated.

Richie slowly backed Eddie up until he was pressed against the closet door. Eddie gasped and allowed Richie to pin his hands against the door, near his head. Richie leaned in and carefully brushed his lips against Eddie’s, pulled away, then surged forward until their lips were pressed together again. Eddie let out a soft moan and moved his head to the side to accommodate Richie’s lips. His tongue poked out from between his lips to run along Richie’s bottom one and Richie opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to move together.

Richie let go of Eddie’s hands, allowing him to run his hands down the length of his body until they were on his waist. With a slight tap from Richie, Eddie jumped and wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s hips. Once Richie had a good grip on him, he started to walk backwards toward his bed. He sat down and laid back with Eddie on top of him.

Eddie started to move his hips, making sure to brush against Richie with every rotation. Richie ran his hands down Eddie’s legs, signaling him to wrap them around his waist, and ground down into him. He moved his lips over Eddie’s neck, sucking and biting wherever he could.

“Fuck,” Eddie breathily moaned.

Richie raised his head from where it was buried in Eddie’s neck to look at him. Eddie let out a frustrated whine and tried to put what he was feeling into words.

“Richie, I-I…I can’t….I’m not…,” he started, cheeks flushed and body moving frantically underneath Richie’s. He couldn’t finish his sentence, too embarrassed by what he wanted to say.

“Can’t what, Eds? What’s wrong?” Richie asked, trying to coax the answer out of him.

Groaning, Eddie put his hands on Richie’s hips, pulling them down harder onto his. He tried to create more friction, but it just wasn’t working for him. He needed more, he just didn’t know how to tell Richie without turning into a tomato.

Bringing one of his hands up to cover his face, Eddie spoke. “I can’t…I-I can’t come, this isn’t working.”

Richie stared at him for a couple seconds before reaching up to remove Eddie’s hand from his face. Eddie avoided his gaze, trying to stop his blush from spreading. He played with his fingers, intertwining them with his, before speaking. 

“Hey, hey. Look at me,” Richie said gently, turning Eddie’s face back to his. “It’s okay, you don’t have to be embarrassed. Just tell me what you want.”

Eddie turned an even darker shade of pink, almost red, if that was even possible at this point. “I don’t k-know,” he stuttered out. “I don’t know what I want, just...just make me feel good.”

Richie grinned. “That can be arranged. Now was that so hard?”

Eddie laughed and gently shoved Richie’s face away from his. Richie pressed a quick peck to his lips then began to trail kisses down Eddie’s stomach, stopping when he reached the waistband of his pants. He could feel Eddie tense up, so he glanced up to make sure that what he was doing was okay. His face was twisted up in frustration.

“Relax, babe. Let me make you feel good.”

Eddie just nodded and laid back.

————

“Wow,” Eddie said, breathlessly. “You’re really good at that.”

They were on Richie’s bed, tangled together, sharing little kisses here and there. Eddie reached a hand up to brush a dark curl out of his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“Glad you liked it,” Richie said with a grin. “So tell me, how good did I make you feel?”

Eddie flushed a bright pink. “Good. Really good.”

Richie smirked.

“Damn, I can’t wait to tell the losers that you let me blow you.”

“Richie!” Eddie exclaimed before smacking him on the arm.

“Ow, Eds! That hurt! I was only kidding,” Richie said, laughing.

Eddie glared at him, not believing him for a second. “Yeah, sure you were.”

Richie grabbed Eddie’s face with both hands, bringing their faces closer together. Eddie stared into his brown orbs, whispered a quiet “thank you” and kissed him softly. 

“Anything for you, Eddie Spaghetti. You know I love you.”

Eddie rolled his eyes but responded with, “Don’t call me that. And I love you too.”

Eddie placed his head on Richie’s chest and drifted off not long after. Richie stared at him lovingly before following him into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gets sick.

“Hey Eds, can you get the casserole out of the oven?” Richie called out from the bedroom.

Eddie was slowly drifting off at the kitchen table, eyes almost completely shut with his head propped up against his hand. He’s pretty sure he’s sick. His nose is running, his head hurts, he’s exhausted, and he feels like he’s going to throw up whenever he moves. When he heard Richie’s voice, he carefully stood up from the table, pushing his chair out, and walked over to the oven. After putting on a pair of oven mitts, he leant down to retrieve the casserole.

As he was putting the dish down on a cooling rack, Richie came strolling out of their bedroom. He took one look at Eddie and frowned. He looked terrible. His skin was pale, dark circles surrounded his eyes, and his nose was bright red.

“Eds, what’s wrong?” 

Eddie looked up and tried to avoid meeting Richie’s eyes. “Nothing, I’m fine.”

Richie gave him a skeptical look before making his way over to Eddie, lifting his right hand up to place it on Eddie’s forehead. Eddie leaned into his touch. “You’re burning up, babe. Maybe we should stay home.”

Eddie shook his head.

“No, no. We promised Ben and Bev that we’d be there. We have to go. You even made you’re signature casserole,” Eddie said.

“They’ll understand. We can visit them some other time to congratulate them,” Richie replied.

Ben and Beverly had gotten married about two years ago and just recently purchased a house. Their house warming party was today, and Richie and Eddie couldn’t have been more excited to attend. Richie had been talking to Bev about it for the past couple of weeks, discussing what to bring and who was going.

Eddie sighed, reaching his hand up to rub at his already red nose. 

“You can still go, you know. Just because I’m sick doesn’t mean you have to stay with me.”

Richie rolled his eyes at him. “I’m not going to leave you here by yourself when you’re sick.”

Eddie tipped his head forward to rest his forehead against his boyfriend’s chest. He wrapped both of his arms around Richie’s body, hands settling on his lower back. In return, Richie rested one hand against Eddie’s waist and brought the other one up to play with the soft curls at the nape of his neck.

Richie moved his head so his mouth was right by Eddie’s ear. 

“How about you go get changed into something comfy, and I’ll call Bev to let her know we can’t make it,” he spoke softly.

“But—” Eddie started, but didn’t get a chance to finish.

“No. No ‘buts’. Go get your ass in some comfy clothes,” Richie asserted with a small smile.

“Mmm, okay,” Eddie hummed. He unwound his arms from around Richie and proceeded to the bedroom. 

“Don’t worry, I’m going to be the best doctor you’ve ever had!” Richie told him. Eddie just laughed.

Eddie stripped out of his khakis and dress shirt, throwing them in the hamper, before heading over to his and Richie’s dresser. He pulled out some sweatpants and one of Richie’s old shirts, throwing them on. 

He pulled back the covers on the bed, quickly getting under them so warmth could encompass his body. A few minutes later, Richie walked in the room.

“So I called Bev and she said it’s totally fine and she hopes you feel better soon. I told her we would try to visit them as soon as we can. I also brought you some medicine,” Richie explained, holding up a small bottle.

Eddie glanced up at Richie, giving him a weak smile. “Thank you.”

After Eddie took his medicine, Richie changed into comfier clothes and snuggled into bed next to Eddie. He saw what Eddie was wearing and made a slight noise of approval.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you in my clothes?” Richie asked.

Eddie grinned. 

“Maybe like, one or twice,” he joked.

Richie pulled Eddie closer to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. Eddie burrowed his head in his chest, cradling his arms in front of his body.

“Thanks for staying with me,” Eddie mumbled.

“Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” Richie replied with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gets drunk and handsy.

Richie loved Eddie, he really did, but he was making it so fucking hard for him to keep his hands to himself. They were currently in the living room at a party Bill’s roommate was throwing, music loud and people everywhere. Eddie was drunk after just five drinks and thought it would be a good idea to get handsy with his boyfriend. In public. Richie didn’t think he could take much more of this.

“Eddie, you need to stop,” Richie begged, grabbing Eddie’s hands to remove them from his body. Eddie pouted and tried to put his hands back where they were. He looked at Richie with wide eyes, his puppy dog eyes as Richie call it, jutting out his bottom lip. Richie wasn’t budging. “I’m serious, Eds.”

Eddie just turned around, ignored him, and ground his ass back into Richie. Richie groaned in return, then grabbed Eddie’s hips to stop his movements. 

“Richie, please,” Eddie whined.

Richie leaned down before speaking so Eddie could hear him. “As much as I would like to, no. We’re in public. And you’re drunk. We’re not doing this right now.”

“Well….we can find an empty room or something. No one will see us in there,” Eddie slurred.

“That still doesn’t change the fact that you’re drunk,” Richie argued.

Eddie hastily pushed away from Richie. “Fine,” he said, stumbling his way towards the kitchen.

“Eddie c’mon, don’t be like that!” Richie shouted after him. 

Eddie didn’t turn around at the sound of Richie’s voice and he eventually lost sight of him in the sea of people. He grabbed his alcohol-filled cup that was sitting on the table next to him and took a sip. He took a few more before heading off to find his horny boyfriend.

On his way to the kitchen, he passed Mike making out with some girl up against the wall in the hallway. “Get some, Hanlon!” he cheered, slapping Mike on the shoulder for encouragement. Mike laughed, shooing him away.

He continued on until he reached his destination and began looking around for Eddie, but he didn’t see him anywhere. He asked around to see if anyone had seen him, but had no such luck. A few moments later, Ben walked into the kitchen, Bev trailing behind him.

“Ben! Bev!” he yelled over the music. Both Ben and Bev turned towards Richie and smiled when they saw who was calling their names. “Thank god, people I actually know. Have you guys seen Eddie? I can’t find him.”

Ben exchanged a look with his girlfriend. “We just saw him go into the bathroom about ten minutes ago,” Ben said. “What happened? He looked angry.”

Richie sighed, running a hand down his face. “He was getting a little too frisky in the living room and I told him to stop. He’s drunk. I’m not going to do anything with him when he’s like that. I didn’t think he was going to react like he did.”

Bev nodded. “That’s understandable. Well, you better go get your boy. It looks like he’s hogging the bathroom and other people are getting pissed.”

Richie turned around to see what Bev was referring to. There was a line of people standing outside the bathroom, some banging on the door and some yelling “hurry up”. He turned back to the couple. “Alright. I’ll see you guys later. Maybe.”

“Okay, see ya,” Ben responded while Bev waved goodbye.

Richie made his way over to the crowd of angry people in front of the bathroom door, shoving through them so he could get to the front. They protested, but he couldn’t care less, proceeding to knock on the door.

“Hey Eds? Are you in there? Can you open up for me?” he said gently.

He heard some movement from inside the bathroom, then the click of the lock. Richie turned the doorknob, testing it. When the door opened, he quickly rushed in before closing it again. He turned around to see Eddie sitting on the lid of the toilet seat.

“What do you want?” Eddie snapped.

“Hey, don’t get mad just because you didn’t get what you wanted. If the roles were reversed, you would’ve done the same thing,” Richie shot back.

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Stop that. What’s going on?” Richie questioned, staring at him. 

Eddie avoided his eyes, looking down at his hands in his lap. He picked at one of his nails. “Nothing,” he mumbled.

Richie got down onto his knees so he could be face to face with Eddie. He grabbed Eddie’s chin, lifting his head up slightly. “It’s not nothing, tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.”

“It’s nothing, really. I just….I didn’t like you rejecting me. You’ve never done that before,” Eddie confessed. 

Richie’s expression softened.

“I’m sorry, Eds. It wasn’t intentional. You’re just not totally yourself right now so I had to.”

Eddie nodded. “I know. I’m sorry too, for putting you in that position.”

“It’s fine. If I’m being completely honest, what you were doing was pretty damn hot,” Richie said with a smirk.

“Really?” Eddie said shyly.

“Yes, really. If you were sober I would’ve had you in one of those rooms so quick.”

Eddie blushed. “Well, can I at least give you a kiss if you won’t let me do anything else with you.”

“Of course,” Richie replied.

Eddie leaned forward, closing the space between the two. Richie met him in the middle, lips connecting in a small, sweet kiss. When they pulled away, Richie smiled. 

“Let’s get out of here. And I promise that tomorrow, once you’re sober, I’m going to rock your world.”

Eddie laughed. “Sounds like a plan.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kissing prompt from tumblr: kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing

“Rich, can you come here for a second?” 

Richie looked up from where he was tracing patterns on his bedspread and turned his head towards Eddie, who was sat at his desk. He got up and made his way over to his boyfriend.

“What’s up?” he asked.

Eddie let out a frustrated sigh. “I can’t figure out this math problem. I’ve been stuck on it for twenty minutes and everytime I think I’m doing it right, I get the wrong answer.” 

Richie leaned over Eddie’s shoulder, taking a look at the problem.

“You have to multiply these numbers,” Richie said, pointing to what he was referring to, “not divide. Try it again and you should get the right answer.”

Richie moved back and Eddie mumbled out a quick “thanks” before returning to scribbling out an answer on the piece of paper.

Richie stared at the back of Eddie’s head for a few moments, getting lost in his own thoughts. The two of them hadn’t been alone together in what felt like forever but was actually only a week, what with Mrs. Kaspbrak keeping her son on house arrest for a case of the common cold and spending time with the other losers. Now they’re finally alone, and all Eddie wants to do is his homework. He just wanted to kiss his boyfriend again, was that too much to ask?

Richie blinked himself out of his stupor, moving his hands to settle on the back of the chair Eddie was sitting in. He slid his hands down until they were resting on the arms of the chair, bringing his head closer to Eddie’s. He pressed a soft, gentle kiss right underneath Eddie’s right ear. He felt Eddie shift around and heard the pencil stop moving. He pressed another kiss against his neck, letting his tongue swipe over the skin there, causing Eddie to move his head to the side and let out a soft moan.

“Richie, stop. I have to finish this,” Eddie protested, trying to move away from Richie’s lips.

“C’mon, just take a little break Eds. You’ve been working for hours,” Richie persisted, peppering kisses along the column of Eddie’s throat.

Eddie leaned into his lips, letting out a groan when Richie brushed over a sensitive spot right above his collarbone. Richie grabbed Eddie’s jaw, turning his face towards his. He brought their mouths together, lightly brushing his lips against the smaller boy’s. 

“I’m serious, Rich. I need to get this done,” Eddie murmured against his lips.

“You will. Just not right now,” Richie responded with a smirk.

Richie hoisted Eddie up from the chair, dragging him towards his bed. He sat down, pulling Eddie into his lap, legs on both sides of his hips. Leaning in, he connected their lips again. Eddie reacted quickly, parting his lips to capture Richie’s bottom lip between both of his. Richie rested a hand on Eddie’s waist, bringing the other one up to caress the side of his neck. He ran his thumb lightly across the outline of Eddie’s jaw before pulling away to draw in a quick breath. Eddie chased his lips.

“God I’ve missed this,” Richie rushed out, nipping at Eddie’s bottom lip.

“You’re so dramatic. You’re acting like you haven’t kissed me in years. It’s only been a week,” Eddie sassed.

“Oh, hush. I’ve missed you. I go crazy without my daily Eddie lovin’.”

Eddie laughed then smiled softly. He leaned in once more to give Richie one last peck on the lips. “As much as I’ve enjoyed this, I really need to finish my homework.”

Richie pouted, refusing to let Eddie out of his grip.

“No, don’t leave me,” Richie whined.

“I promise we’ll continue this later. As soon as I’m done,” Eddie tried to compromise.

Richie thought about it for a second before replying. “Fine. I’m holding you to that.”

Eddie grinned, sliding off of Richie’s lap and going over to the desk. Richie fell back, head on his pillow and long legs stretched along the length of the bed. The promise of later was on his mind as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
